


burnt tongues and hot chocolate cups

by seungmiin



Series: for the most exhausting time of the year [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, But I will go down with this ship, Domestic Fluff, Don't take my word for it, Established Relationship, Felix is soft baby, Fluff, Gay, Hot Chocolate, I Tried, I don't know how to tag properly, I don't think I curse in this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Softness, but I was busy oof, changbin calling lix babe once, ig, it's really random, lmao because what else would it be?, mentions of other skz members, oof, petname, rated t just in case for curses oof, was suppose to post the two days ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "babe, are you sure you're up to spending the night with them?" he finally gets out, mouth squished to one side of his face as he bites the inside."yeah, i—i mean they are like your family and i want to be apart of that...." his short-lived confession trails off and his head falls down in what the brunette sees as dejection or embarrassment."hey. lix you are my family.” he says and he means it because no one else, not even the eldest of his friends knew him and understood every word, action and the meaning behind it. he wants his beautiful blonde, freckled boy to feel and be apart of the family he found himself in when he wasn't accepted anywhere.(felix wants to spend christmas with changbin's friends and changbin is against it.)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: for the most exhausting time of the year [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559368
Kudos: 62





	burnt tongues and hot chocolate cups

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this disaster you're about to read, but I hope you enjoy it.

_"watch out—_ nope? ok, you got it." changbin tries to warn the boy who's currently crying in regret as he burnt his tongue on hot chocolate. _tries._

" _ow._ why didn't you tell me, man." felix groans, setting the mug down on the coffee table and changbin cringes at the lack of coaster. don't judge, he'd rather not have the table look like he dragged it out from the dumpster behind their apartment(much like he got it). 

"i'm...not going to acknowledge that." and like any mannered child, he sets his cup on top of one of the many takeout boxes scattering the table and takes his seat on the blondes lap, arm hanging off the back of the couch. felix fixes his focus on him and changbin can see something longing in his eyes, begging to say something. so he nods his head towards him, gesturing him to say what's on his mind and he does.

"while you're here, giving me your undivided attention like a genuine boyfriend—" felix shuts up because as those words leave his mouth and enter the ears of the traitor sitting on him, said traitor pulls out his phone. "thanks." 

"anytime." his phone clicks off after he sends a text to whoever had decided now was the best time to snatch away the older's attention away from him but he can't bring himself to be the slightest upset when changbin tosses it along the bottom length of the couch. he claps his hands together and holds them together, head nodding once again to indicate he was in fact listening now. 

"alright." the tinier male gets a head to toe skeptical glance from felix. "um. what are we doing for christmas this year?" 

"why? you have plans?" changbin asked to which felix shakes his head, mouth opening but closing in hesitation. the brunette pushes at his shoulder. "what's wrong with you?" 

"i want to spend it with you." he says, smiling uneasily that anyone and their blind giraffe would be able to interpret the look as anything but being okay. "and your friends." he finishes and now it's changbin's turn to exchange fake grins. 

"oh." he ends up spitting out dumbly. 

"yep." the younger boy nods with eyes holding remnants of hope and uncertainty. 

"uh." changbin doesn't know how he's suppose to answer. he had no problem with felix hanging out with jisung and hyunjin, he was even roommates with the latter(although jisung was mostly occupying minho's flat during all days of the week), but being all together in chan’s apartment from 10 pm until the early hours of the morning on christmas wasn't how he planned his winter break. 

he imagined late mornings that weren't actual mornings but afternoons in the blondes arms consisting of them lazing under the sheets of his blankets while their stomachs yelled at them for food and his bank account glared at him for ordering out from the same chinese restaurant for the third time that week. actually the last one he does without regard to a break or not. 

but it's not only the 'major' shift in uncemented plans, but the fact that his friends were a mess. felix was a mess. and the only person with enough IQ points and braincells to handle the bunch was chan and even he would let go sometimes and succumb to the pleas of jeongin, jisung and hyunjin to pull his underwear out his ass and relax. he already cannot survive the four youngest, throwing his blonde boyfriend into their chaotic mix is a life sentence he wants to avoid. 

so he bits his lips, shifting his position the other's lap because he can tell by the tight look on felix's face and the tensed muscles of his thighs, that where he's currently seated has began to feel sore, because let's face it, changbin's not light. don't let the height fool you, 5'6 can still carry a ton of muscle. that or the boy was afraid changbin would say no, either way felix is too nice to say anything. 

his body becomes warm the more anxious he gets. with his sweatshirt already discarded and he's wearing shorts(though he constantly gets judges for wearing shorts in winter), so he can't understand why he feels as if he's sweating and overheating but against his better judgement, he finds himself in a paradox as he leans foward to grab his mug of hot chocolate, sipping cautiously and ignoring the uncomfortable warmth. 

"babe, are you _sure_ you're up to spending the night with them?" he finally gets out, mouth squished to one side of his face as he bites the inside. 

"yeah, i—i mean they _are_ like your family and i want to be apart of that...." his short-lived confession trails off and his head falls down in what the brunette sees as dejection or embarrassment. it's honestly not as deep as changbin reads it to be, but it's enough for him to move his free hand to the back of the boy's head to pull at the hair of his nape, jerking his head backwards. 

"hey." any resentment he felt towards the blonde spending christmas with the boys he love more than his own family, is instantly trashed, destroyed, and demolished because felix is apart of his family and it's only fit for them to be together. 

head up and facing changbin doesn't guarantee his focus on him though as felix's eyes choose to roam around changbin's apartment (their apartment, changbin claims). 

"lix you _are_ my family.” he says and he means it because no one else, not even the eldest of his friends knew him and understood every word, action and the meaning behind it. he wants his beautiful blonde, freckled boy to feel and be apart of the family he found himself in when he wasn't accepted anywhere. 

“we can go?” 

“ _anything_ you want.” emphasis put on _‘anything’_ makes the other drop his face down, hiding the smile but it doesn’t work for long as changbin holds the boy’s head back up, replicating the small tug of his lips that soon stretches further and wider and more happier. 

“sung is gonna be there with his boyfriend?” felix asks, still high on the feeling of being accepted and changbin’s giggles. giggles that soon disappear. 

“dear Lord, they’re already on a nickname basis.” 

felix doesn’t fight restraint against rolling his eyes. “we’ve been roommates for almost a whole semester, already. 

"oh God, i don't need you and jisung together. all night." the mere thought has goosebumps crawling along his forearm and legs. 

“why? scared he’ll take me from you.” he jokes, eyebrows moving and wriggling in a way that has changbin envious that he couldn’t manipulate his eyebrows and his lips purse, hands wrapping around the mug that’s slowly beginning to turn cold. 

“no. he’s too gay for minho. you’re both just chaotic.” he admits, bringing the cup to his mouth. 

“we’re _all_ gay, hyung.” felix’s eyebrow raises as if he’s asking the male to correct him and steals(more like changbin let’s him take)the mug from his boyfriend and but it’s not like changbin is going to correct him, because that’s on that.

**Author's Note:**

> oof I would've posted this on the 4th but I was busy sucking at life. thank you reading, I appreciate you and I love you.


End file.
